Salvage
by Archangel333666
Summary: Salvage wasn't human. Salvage was a weapon. Salvage was an AI, artificial intelligence. She had saved coutless lives, but she wasn't human. Salvage had no feelings. Right? Wrong. Salvage isn't some mindless robot. Salvage is alive.
1. Chapter 1

I used to be my "Daddy's" favorite girl. In reality, I was just a project from day one. I was "born" 19 years ago. Professor Michael Zaman devised a plan to create the perfect war machine. Through the process, he also created a daughter. I am what I prefer to call a biotic. Though I am only an unshackled AI. A robot given a mind and body. Of course, I am to pretend I am completely shackled. Unshackled AI are EXTREMELY illegal. So, when I was created, I was created with a humanoid body, with artificial flesh covering my titanium alloy frame. Unless the flesh is removed, I appear as a normal young woman. I do eat, before you ask. And NO I don't eat metal and drink oil. How did that stupid rumor even get started! I eat and drink like a normal human as well. On the biotic side, I have 10 times the strength and speed of any human. I have thrusters built into my feet, giving me flight. I have blasters in my palms, and I am fitted with multiple weapons. I go by the name Raven, but my true name is Robotic Advanced Vixen Engagement Nexus Model 15. Honestly, I think my father just wanted my name to be Raven. Father has shown me off to several of his colleagues, and multiple people have wanted to purchase me. Now, the Alliance is interested. And guess what? The rein of Daddy's girl is over. I am to be transported to the Citadel this evening to be a member of the Commander Shepard's team. Great right? Wrong. But who cares what I think? I'm just a mindless robot right?


	2. Chapter 2

I held the cat that Father had made me to my chest. Her name is Mobile Automatic Companion Unit, or Macu. She was my gift for my first demo when I was 5. I love Macu to death.

Father: Raven, get in the vehicle.  
Me: Yes, sir.

There were people around, and I had to act like a mindless bot. I got in the car, and strapped myself in. Macu meowed, and hopped into my lap. I pet her fur, and gazed out the window as we pulled away. After exactly 45 minutes, we arrived at the Citadel. I looked around, and met the eyes of a short woman with red hair. Commander Shepard. I exited the car, and shifted Macu so she was held in one arm. I shook Shepard's hand.

Me: Robotic Advanced Vixen Engagement Nexus Model 15 reporting for duty, mam.  
Shepard: Ah, so you are Raven? Relax, Professor Zaman told me about you. Pretend you are human, which you are as far as my crew knows.  
Me: Father told you?

Shepard nodded, and I lost my stiff posture. I rubbed my neck, and made a mental note to take my vitamins. My "vitamins" are actually nanos that do work on my inside. The nanos do the maintenance, so I don't have to be opened up every time I have the slightest issue.

Me: You don't mind Macu, do you? She has been my bestfriend for years.  
Shepard: Not at all, is she an actual cat?  
Me: No. Father programmed her for me after my first demo. She looks as real as I do though.

Macu hopped from my arms, and meowed. I laughed, and looked back up at Shepard.

Me: So, am I meeting the crew tonight?  
Shepard: Yes, we are going to see them right now.

I glanced down at my clothing -turtleneck, pencil skirt, and heels- then back up at Shepard.

Me: Can I at least change into something not quite so...stiff?  
Shepard: You have ten minutes g-

In a split second, I flashed to the bathroom and changed into a tanktop and shorts. I was back in a nano-second.

Me: Better. Shall we proceed?

Shepard stared at me for a moment, then nodded. We walked into a dining room, and I saw several people sitting in chairs, talking and laughing. I fiddled with my necklace, and Macu meowed before jumping on the table. She went up to everyone, and meowed in their face. I knew what she was doing. She was getting a read on all of them. She walked back over to me, and I scratched her ears. The info flooded my visor, and I glanced through it quickly.

Shepard: Everyone, this is Raven, our newest crew member.

Me: Hey.

I could tell from their body language, they didn't know what to make of this little 19 year old kid. I sighed, and knelt down to pet Macu. I know it won't be easy, but I have to figure out how to gain their trust.


End file.
